True love
by Neferit
Summary: He waited. And she came.


**Disclaimer: **Except of Elvorfiring Greyn (poor, poor Elvorfiring - I use her for every NWN fic of mine!), some dialog/thinking stuff and the name I chose for Sleeping Man I own nothing. Damn it!

* * *

_He was searching for her. He was searching her for so long he almost forget the beginning of his journey._

_And now he was waiting for her. Waiting longer than most people could even remember. But he thought it is worth of the time. And he has the time. He's planetar, after all._

_So he slept through the centruies, waiting for her coming to him. She will find him here. Knower said this and he trusted her words._

_And one day his sleep ended. And that day changed his life forever. _

* * *

He heard the most horrible sound he has ever heard - screaming or damned souls, screaming of demons, hell fires. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around. 

He saw some woman blustering out at another woman who with pale face and with horn in one of her hands was kneeling on the floor. The screaming woman attacked the kneeling one but suddenly she stopped in her fury and fell to the ground with bolt on her back. Behind her stood the strangest kobold he ever saw - he had red wings and crossbow. And the kobold even spoke: "Noone will hurt boss!"

Kneeling woman tried to breathe in. He slowly descended from the altar he was laying on and helped her to her feet. She tiredly smiled on him. She has very nice smile. "Thank you."

"Who are you and why have this woman attacked you?" asked he.

The woman draw a deep breath several times before she spoke. She has soft, gentle voice. "I'm Elvorfiring Greyn and this," she pointed at the kobold, "is Deekin. Sensei attacked me because I woke up you, the Sleeping Man; someone whom she invoked."

He got alarmed. "She invoked _'me'_? But that is horrible sacrilege!"

Elvorfiring shruged. "She saw it different. But I need your help..."

This was his turn in shruging. "I've slept for milleniums. How can I help you?"

"I need to find out the True name of Reaper. Mephistifeles imprisoned me here and 'till I find Reaper's true name, I can't return to Toril."

He thought for a moment. Should he give her his ring? She was obviously good, so he decided she is worth his trust.

She looked really happy when he told her about his ring. So happy that she hugged him and kissed him. Long after the two left with the ring he just stood there, touching his lips.

* * *

_'It's one day she left and I can't stop myself from thinking how soft her lips were.'_

The Sleeping Man shaked his head. This shouldn't be happening. He waits for her to say him the true name of his true love. He WON'T be moping about the first woman, who kissed him after milleniums of sleeping. Well, about the first woman who ever kissed him.

Yet he was unable to stop thinking about her.

* * *

_'It's four days since she and that kobold left and they still haven't returned,'_ thought Sleeping Man. _'And I'm still unable to stop thinking about her.'_

He saw her while he was awake. He drew her at least ten times. The image of the woman of his life he drew so long ago was slowly getting her face. And that wasn't all - he saw her even in his dreams. He didn't need to sleep much; after all that sleep he just closed his eyes for a moment sometimes. Yet he dreamt about how would it be just hold her in his arms and kiss her, touch her and feel her touching him. This was slowly drowing him insane.

* * *

_'Week. One week and I'm half crazy from my disability in thinking about something else than _her. 

One stupid week.

How much this can change.

And suddenly - she was there, covered with snow, blood and ice. And barely standing. He jumped from his seat to catch her before she could fall.

She gratefully smiled on him. Just on the sight of her smile he felt his heart beating at least two times quicker than usual.

"So? Have you found Knower of Names? Have you found out name of my only true love?" asked Sleeping Man eagerly. She nodded. "Yes, I've found her and spoken about this with her. But first of all I would like to thank you for your ring - without it we would be never able to find Knower of Places and pay to Knower of Names for the Reaper's name. Am I not right, Deekin?"

Kobold excitedly flopped his wings and said: "Yes, boss be right! Deekin writes about Sleeping Man in his book!"

Elvorfiring smiled at Deekin and turned back to the Sleeping Man, who shyly said: "It's really okay - at least that ring won't get someone evil." He smiled a bit unsurely. "You know, I was never used to thanking. And please, tell me name of my true love! I've been waiting for her so long... Who is she? How will I know her?"

Elvorfiring dropped her eyes. "Well, Knower said... Knower said that name of your true love is Donita'ar the Blessed. And she's known as..." now she looked back into his eyes, "Elvorfiring Greyn, who's standing right before you!"

He felt relieved as never before. So _she_ is his true love! He grabbed her into his arms and covered her face with kisses. She squeaked in surprise. They looked into each other eyes for a moment.

"My love..." whispered Sleeping Man. Elvorfiring smiled and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. She felt his tears under her fingers but she knew they were from happiness. After a moment their kiss ended. Both of them smiled while Deekin excitedly wrote to his book, murmuring something like 'And our faithful kobold companion silently watch how boss...'

But suddenly Elvorfiring saddened and dropped her eyes for the second time. Sleeping Man watched this with frown. "What is it, my love? What troubles you?"

She sighed. "My world is in danger. Mephisto sent us here while he's on Toril and tries to destroy it. His evil has to be destroyed!"

Sleeping Man touched gently her cheek. "To find you I resolved for a way to Baator itself. I won't let this Mephisto to step between us. I will fight him beside you - if you let me."

Elvorfiring watched him with growing surprised smile. She whispered: "You would do this for me?"

"I would move the sky itself just for you. Have you said 'Toril'? It's Prime material, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes, it is."

Sleeping Man kissed her for the last time. "Then go to your world, my love. I will find you, no matter where you would be and fight beside you. Go, and my love shall be with you." He unfolded his wings and flied off.

She watched him leave with small smile. Yes, she could imagine her future with him. Her Mysar. Her _Emerald Seeker_.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's all, folks. Hope you like it and that you send a review. On the other hand - if you didn't like it, post review, too - I'm interested in your opinions! 


End file.
